1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a compound motor vehicle component, especially a motor vehicle roof part, with an outside skin, an inside layer and a spacer part which contains hollow chambers, and which is located between the outside skin and the inside layer and is connected to them. The invention furthermore relates to a process for producing one such compound motor vehicle component and a molding tool for producing one such compound motor vehicle component.
2. Description of related art
French Patent 1,113,551 discloses a roof part for a motor vehicle is produced by joining two layers with an interposed spacer part containing hollow cavities under the action of heat radiation or infrared radiation and compression in a molding tool to form a sandwich component. First, a release agent is applied to the molding tool, and then, an outside layer of a thermosetting resin is applied to the release agent. A layer of resin-impregnated glass fiber fabric is applied to this outside layer. Then, the honeycomb spacer part is applied, due to its flexibility, it adapts to the shape dictated by the molding tool. Finally, another layer of resin-impregnated glass fiber fabric completes the roof part which is set by the action of heat.